If Only Human
by helloimnikki
Summary: AU. Supernatural hunters and brothers, Sam and Dean, are on the run from an old alliance. They decide to take a job in Mystic Falls, and start questioning which side they should be on. sam/caroline/klaus. dean/bonnie. slight dean/caroline.
1. Prologue

**If Only Human**

Prologue

The sky was painted ruby red, mist still lingered into the air. It was already dawn; he had been in the bar all night.

A tall man approached the counter, and asked something to the cashier. The lady shook her head, but he seemed to remain insistent. He held the lady's chin lifting it slightly so she looked at him, and said something. She stared at the man blankly, nodding at his every word. The man seemed pleased with her reaction, as he let a small smile form in his thin lips. He then removed his hand from her chin, and walked towards his direction.

The man was wearing an expensive looking suit, and didn't at all look like he belonged to this part of town. He stopped at the stool next to him, and called for the barkeep.

'Bourbon, please. One for me, and another for my friend over here.' he said in a thick English accent.

Sam looked at the man, and as if he was reading his mind he said to him, 'Hello, I don't believe we've been introduced.'

'Hi,' replied Sam, extending his arm. 'Sam Winchester.'

'I know.' The man said, almost too shrewdly for him. 'I've been following you, Sam Winchester. Quite a hobby you have, eh?'

The man accepted his hand and shook it with gentle strength. Sam looked at him, questioningly.

'Oh, let's not beat around the bush, Sam.' He said, his voice stern as he finally faced him. 'I know you've been feasting on Demon blood.'

Sam's face gave away the confusion he was feeling. 'Who was this man?' he thought. He had kept his diet under covers, and no one, not even Bobby knew.

'I have a proposition for you, Sam Winchester.' He continued, 'I'll get your brother out, on one condition…'

The man paused, drank the remainder of his drink and put the empty glass on the table. He then took Sam's glass and held his wrist above it. Dark red fluid freely flowed from a crescent shaped mark that was very quickly healing.

Sam now looked at the man, with an expression of bewilderment. He had come to the conclusion that it was the man's own bite mark that punctured his wrist, (as the ends of his mouth had a slight tinge of the red liquid) he must have done it so fast a pace that his human eyes did not register it.

It did not pass ten seconds before the blood stopped flowing. The man took a handkerchief from the inside of his jacket, wiped his mouth first and then his wrist. When he was done, he looked at Sam in the eyes, as if he was willing him to do him proud…

'Drink.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN. **hey:) thanks for reading. id love to hear from you!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N. **yay to double posting!here's chapter one. tell me what you think:)

**If Only Human**

**Chapter 1**

'I got something.' Sam pointed at the article on the newspaper, drawing invisible circles around it. The brothers have been laying low for the past month, taking small jobs in relatively unknown towns. Not that they could get away from whom they were running from.

'Hit me.'

'Animal attacks the past four weeks, mainly campers and hikers, none survived.'

Dean nodded as he half-heartedly took in the information. 'So what are we thinking— Vampire, werewolf, some weird ass monster we have yet the pleasure of encountering?'

'We'll see.' Sam replied, he has been hunting since he was twenty-one, and trained (unbeknownst to him) since he was very young. His years of experience suggest that animal attacks almost equals to either of the two. Although, experience also taught him that guesswork can get you killed.

'Let's get going.' He added.

'Wait.' Dean halted, holding his hand up in the air. 'I need me some pie.'

Sam shrugged, 'Yeah, sure. We might as well visit the local diner.'

The Diner was pleasant- tidy, not too small, and the waitresses were nice, friendly and middle aged. Sam couldn't handle another sleazy flirt session during his lunch. Just then, he catches the plump, blonde haired woman serving them coffee, wink at his brother. He also saw, what he thought was longer than necessary hand-touch between the two occur. He turned to his brother with a look of disbelief.

'What?' His brother said. 'Woman's got taste!'

'Whatever.' He said, taking a sip from his coffee. 'Hurry up. Let's go check out the bodies.'

Dean got the table napkin tucked on his T-shirt, and wiped his mouth. 'Alright. Let's get this show on the road.'

It was difficult to stay enthusiastic in light of the current occurrences. Both are so sure it has put a strain in their relationship, but neither wants to address the matter. It would seem that ignoring the pink elephant in the room was a mutual, non-spoken agreement.

Sam stayed guilt-ridden. He has grown manic, constantly wanting to be on the go and keeping himself busy, whilst his brother turned to alcohol. He couldn't blame him, and he was in no position to judge either. They all had their demons, and alcohol was the better kind.

The Winchesters left the Diner after paying. Dean got another wink (and a phone number) from the waitress, as he gave her a sizeable tip.

They got back from the morgue with a clearer idea of what they were dealing with. Both agreed it was definitely vampire- all five were drained of blood and had half their necks torn off.

'Getting a bit sloppy with the hiding, aren't they?' Dean said, throwing himself into the nearest bed.

'It looked like they weren't even trying.' Sam agreed.

'Easier for us to find the damn thing and chop its head off.'

Sam contemplated, and then asked, 'How many do you think there are?'

'From the looks of it, one. I'm guessing baby vamp- got turned without being shown the ropes.'

Sam nodded, pushing back the nagging suspicion he had in his head. He was getting too paranoid— another trait he seemed to have picked up. 'I'm gonna go interview their families. You coming?'

'You do that. I'm just gonna quickly grab a snooze.'

'Dean!' a voice called out his name. He turned towards its direction, there stood a beautiful young woman. Candlelight circled around her, illuminating against her olive skin. 'Are you Dean Winchester?' she asked, her brows furrowed.

'Yes.' He replied, still unsure where the hell he is, or what is going on. A million possibilities ran through his mind, 'it could be the trickster; that waitress from earlier; can't be vampire; can't be werewolf; Sam… Where is he? Forget him. This girl is goddamn beautiful.'

Light wind gushed around her, causing her jet-black, loose curls to dance around her face. She appeared worn out, but her brown eyes screamed determination. 'Please, come...' She choked out, blood trailing down her nostril. She inhaled deeply, her voice growing more and more indistinct.

Everything went to black. All he could make out was two words…

'Mystic Falls.'

* * *

><p>'It's just impossible.'<p>

'Oh, come on Blondie. Not like you to give up so easily.'

'But Damon, we've tried gazillion times. The hybrid siring, boyfriend stealing original just refuses to go to the other side!'

'There has to be a way.' Elena interjected what was going to be the two's bicker, and proceeded with the brainstorm. 'Bonnie?'

'I may have something.' she said, sounding quite unsure.

On any other day the group would have been more hopeful, but their most recent attempt to kill the hybrid had just backfired, and Klaus need not even move a flinch. The whole thing has started to become laughable to both Klaus and his hybrids.

Each month they would come up with a plan, so amazing, they would think it would finally end all their misery. But no, Klaus was always one step ahead, and he never even bothered to retaliate. Child's game, he would call it, not worth the time.

'Ah, let me guess... you found some witch juju that can kill the SOB?' The older Salvatore offered. 'Uh, no wait. I forgot the evil SOB had freaking ancient twin witches kissing his ass.'

'Shut up Damon.'

'A teensy bit jealous, are we?'

'You're not bad and all, but they're twins! Double the fun.'

Caroline rolled her eyes, as the younger Salvatore spoke. 'Damon, please cut it out with your witty lines. Let's hear Bonnie out.'

'Thank you, Stefan.' She let out a sigh that highlighted her reluctance. Only after getting looks of approval from the rest of the party did she say, 'Hunters.'

Damon let out a scoff as Caroline asked almost rhetorically, 'What, like Mikael hunter, or Alaric hunter? Because you know, we've been there, done that, and we all know how that turned out.'

'Blondie has a point, witchy. You're supposed to use your juju and recipe book for this.'

'I know, but ancient witches remember? I'm no match for them. And plus, these guys are different.' she said, sounding hopeful. 'They hunt all sorts of supernatural- vampires, werewolves, witches and some that we might not even have heard of.'

Stefan nodded, in deep thought. 'Do you remember that time when we went to North Dakota?' He finally said, looking at his brother.

'Not exactly one to forget.'

'What happened?' Elena asked warily, she was not sure she was going to like the answer.

'Fifteen vampires died, their heads cut off. Not a pretty sight.' Damon replied nonchalantly, dramatically turning his head towards Stefan's direction, 'So what? Maybe_ they_ pissed off Klaus, dude gets around you know.'

Caroline looked at him, annoyed; his sarcasm is something that she'll never get used to. 'Whatever. I'm so accepting anything at this point.'

She knew there was something the brothers hadn't said yet, but that will have to wait. Because as good as the original hybrid's intentions towards her may seem, she was still very protective of her friends. That, and her grudge towards him for siring her ex-boyfriend somehow made her think that he didn't regard her approval as much as he would lead on.

'Caroline's right. I'm with her on this one.' Stefan agreed.

'Yeah. And if there's even the smallest possibility that these hunters are capable of killing Klaus...' Elena let her words trail off. A million things could go wrong, but they can't give up, not now.

'So, what do we do now?' asked Caroline.

'We sit and wait for Buffy and her little friends to come and save the day.' Damon responded.

* * *

><p>Dean woke up to an empty motel room. He got off the bed, and decided to make himself a cup of coffee. Not long after the kettle boiled, the doorbell rang. Probably room service, he thought, ignoring its second ring. The third came quickly after, but he was insistent on having his coffee made, so he continued ignoring it.<p>

The doorbell rang and rang and rang. He walked to the door with coffee in hand, and opened it.

'Come to me, Dean Winchester. Come to me.' It was the waitress from the Diner. She had lost the entire colour in her face, and had a blank look in her eyes. He felt a cold, tingling sensation travel down his spine, as she mouthed two seemingly familiar words.

'Mystic falls.' He repeated.

* * *

><p>Klaus paced back and forth his balcony, a wine glass in his hand. For the first time in a very long time, he had been caught off guard. 'These are, after all, the people who figured out how to open his mother's coffin.' He thought.<p>

He had ignored the feeble attempts to end his life, as contrary to what his Doppelganger and her friends' hope, the life he is living is, and will remain to be endless. Additionally, a reaction on his part may lead to harming what he considers the two very important girls— His Doppelganger and his Caroline.

'The wait has been too long.' He mused, drinking what was left of his glass, and then crushing it dismally. Centuries have gone past, generations came and went, lives lived and lost, yet he stayed patient. He will not be caught off guard again. He will stay one step ahead, and no one will stand in his way.

'Maybe its time I retaliated.' He said, barely a whisper. Shards of glass lingered in his palm, slowly pushed out by his healing skin. A devilish grin formed in his face as he trekked back inside, licking his own blood.


	3. Chapter 2: Redemption

**A/N. **less than 10 hours until TVD! so excited! thanks for the reviews :) its such good motivator! (that's me subte-ish-ly asking for more reviews/favourites/follows anything that indicates this story is being read ;) thanks again, n.

**Chapter 2**

'Bonnie!' cried Caroline, shaking her best friend in the hopes the action would rouse her. 'Bonnie, wake up!'

The witch had said the spell was going to be simple. She stood in the middle encircled with candles –where she would draw her energy from closed her eyes, and recited the spell.

Hazy pictures flashed through Bonnie's mind as she travelled through the hunter's mind. He was well guarded, but something else was preventing her from getting through. She was beginning to feel the strain of the action, but she was not giving up.

She recited the spell again, this time using more energy. The flames in the candles surged twice as high, and wind danced around her. 'Gramps?' she called out to the figure.

'Sorry, sweet pea.' He smiled, apologetically. 'I can't help you no more.'

'What—Why?'

'Find the Winchesters, Dean and—' her grandfather evaporated before her, another figure replacing him. He was tall, his back broad. 'Dean?' she murmured, unsure.

'Dean!' she called out. 'Are you Dean Winchester?'

'Yes.' His green eyes held hers with inquisition.

It was all getting harder to hold her ground. 'Please, come…' she choked out, inhaling deeply as she tried to gain control of herself once again. 'Please come to Mystic Falls. I am Bonnie Bennett, Rufus Turner's granddaughter. Please, we need your help.'

'Bonnie!' She heard her friend cry. Caroline used her supernatural speed to catch her friend's collapsing form. 'Bonnie, wake up!'

She struggled, but opened her eyes. Sure enough her blonde, vampire friend was looking down on her.

Caroline's worried-stricken face was immediately replaced with a sigh of relief as she saw her friend's eyes flutter open. 'Thank God, Bonnie!' she exclaimed, pulling her into a hug.

'Are you alright?' She asked, wiping her friend's bloody nose with her sleeve.

'I'm fine Caroline,' an exhausted smile forming on her face, moving away from her friend's support to face her.

Caroline studied her friend's face; she has known her long enough to know better. It was not only physical strain; something else was bothering her friend. 'No, Bonnie. You're not fine.' She insisted, 'Tell me all about it.'

Her friend sighed and then nodded, giving her a weak smile.

She considered Bonnie one of the most important people in her life. She grew up with her; they shared memories (along with Elena). One of the most heart-breaking moments of her life was not when Matt broke up with her (although that ranks high as well), it was when Bonnie refused to accept her. She may not have any biological siblings, but she had Bonnie and Elena. They were sisters, and in true sisterly fashion, her sister's pain was also hers.

'I'll get ice cream.' She said, giving her friend's hand a tight squeeze before heading down to the kitchen.

Her house was empty, save for Bonnie and her. It had been a last minute idea of Bonnie to try the spell (or so she says). Caroline thinks her friend can be cunning when she wants to be. She knew if she told Elena, the spell was unlikely to happen. So, she let Damon and Stefan take her to do some research.

Bonnie had been through a lot recently, the twin witches Klaus had had been giving her a hard time. She knew that, but she also knows that Bonnie is strong. And once she's put her thoughts into one thing, she's not backing down until she gets it. So really, there was no point in even arguing.

She opened her fridge, got two tubs of Ben & Jerry's, and sighed as she closed it. Watching her friend fall on the floor, blood trickling down her nose really, really scared her. She was feeling slightly guilty for not trying to stop her.

'What's with the long face, love?'

'Not a good time, Klaus.' She said, in the snarkiest, bitchiest face she can muster.

'Ooh.' He chimed, 'I like this side of you. It's very… sexy.'

'Would you please, please just go away?' Begging Klaus was the last thing she wanted to do, but Bonnie needed her. So if bitchy Caroline won't work on the hybrid, maybe her puppy-dog eyes would.

And it seems like it did. Klaus held both his hands high, chuckling as he said 'Alright, alright. I surrender.' The gesture made Caroline's heart skip a beat, but it would take more than that accent, or that smouldering grin to get on her good sides.

Maybe if he weren't so hot and cold, he'd have stood a chance. In less than a split of a second, the hybrid's face was an inch away from hers. She felt as though he looked straight into her, menace filled his eyes, 'tell your little friends not to wake a peacefully sleeping dog…you never know, it might turn out to be a big, bad wolf.'

And with that he's gone. She could still feel the warmth breath lingering around her mouth. His voice rang in her ears, his blue eyes- cold and hard— kept flashing in her mind. For the first time, she was fearful.

'Care?'

'Bonnie!' How could she forget? 'Ugh. So sorry, got a little held up, couldn't find the spoons.'

'Caroline, bad liar.' She said, pointing at the tray full of silverware in front of her. 'You look like hell. Come on, spill.'

She sighed, and held up the ice cream tubs, 'Luckily we have two.'

* * *

><p>'I'm telling you Sammy, something's not right here.' Dean was chomping down burger and fries, like he has been starved for the past week.<p>

'Dean,' Sam called out. When he didn't get his attention, he called out again.

'What?' He looked like he's had enough; Sam has made him restate his dream again and again, just to see if he can recall something else.

'Let me get this straight…' he began, trying to piece together his brother's dreams, 'you saw a girl, who you think might be a Wiccan-'

'Witch.' He interrupted, and had another mouthful. 'She had that sort of witchy vibe.'

'Right, so there was a witch-'

'A hot witch.' Dean interrupted again.

'Dean,'

His brother cocked his head to one side and shrugged his shoulders. 'She was, alright?'

'Fine,' his brother's appreciation for women is probably the only thing keeping him sane this moment, 'so the other dream…' he paused, 'what made you think it was a dream?'

'Everything went black.' He said defensively, 'I couldn't have fainted! Come on!'

'That's your explanation?'

'And if I did- which I didn't- you would have found me on the floor.'

Sam nodded, considering the options they have. 'So, what's the plan?'

'Were heading to Mystic Falls.'

'What, that's it?' Sam asked, disbelievingly. 'You're not gonna check up on that waitress? Or kill the baby vampire on a killing spree?

'I didn't say we're going there today.' Said Dean who was tipping the fry crumbs into his mouth.

'Right.' Sam eyed him disapprovingly.

'Maybe tomorrow.'

Tomorrow seems doable. They could go by the diner tonight, hunt the vampire and get rid of the body by dawn.

If only plans work out the way you wanted it to.

Danica, the waitress, was on sick leave. It was easy enough to find her house, but her neighbour said she hasn't been in for two days.

'She's not…' Sam let his words trail. 'I mean, you know, you felt cold spot and all'

'It was in a dream, Sammy.' Dean often went by his instincts, and at the moment it says both were witches. 'She's a witch too.'

'Oh yeah?' Sam is having trouble believing his brother. 'What-you're some witch magnet now?'

'Do you remember when she held my hand the other day?' he said, suddenly remembering the act. At first he thought it was because of middle-aged hormones, but now it's becoming more apparent that it's not. 'She had the witchy voodoo face. I thought it was just me, but Sammy, my instincts were right.'

Now that he thought about it, maybe his brother had a point. They needed to find Danica, but that's gonna have to wait. The intercom just alerted a disconnected 911 call from the hiking grounds. A group of teenagers on a camping trip went over the safe zone and are now missing. The cabin head reported it, and got disconnected.

'That's our cue.' Dean sighed.

Whilst they were on the Impala, the intercom reported the cabin head was dead, with crescent-shaped bites on his neck. At least they know it most definitely is a vampire.

* * *

><p>'Oh my God.' Bonnie exclaimed, wide eyed. Caroline had just told her every single Klaus related event that occurred to her- from the night he saved her life right down to what happened an hour ago.<p>

Her friend seemed speechless; she would be too. Everyone knew Klaus took a 'fancy' in her (and they often used that to their advantage) but they didn't know how she felt about it. Heck, she didn't even know herself. The man can be charming when he chooses. But he can also be dangerous; the earlier event was proof enough. She knew she could be sarcastic and rude to him because he let her. She's never felt threatened by the hybrid but she knew what he was capable of. He was ruthless and psychopathic. There was no way his interest in her was genuine.

She was so glad she decided to tell Bonnie. Some sense needs to be talked into her.

'I don't know what to say.'

'Typical.' Caroline groaned. 'Somehow I knew you'd say that.'

'Look, Care.' Bonnie said, putting down her ice cream, 'The Klaus in your stories just doesn't match the evil hybrid Klaus well all love to hate.'

'They're not just stories, Bonnie.' She stood up, rummaged through her drawer and pulled out a scroll, 'Look.'

Bonnie unrolled the parchment, revealing a sketch of Caroline and a horse.

'Wow.' She managed to say after reading the script at the bottom. 'This is not Klaus'.'

'And why would he lie?'

'I don't know, to get into your pants?'

'If that was his intention, he could've just compelled me.'

'It's all about the chase, Care. Plus, Klaus is psychotic and manipulative, his intentions are never good.'

'That's so true. Why did I even- the whole thing is just ridiculous.' Her friend speaks the truth but she knew that already.

Hearing it from her best friend's mouth made it sound more ludicrous. She just need a little shove in the right direction. She bets she's just one of the many girls he's manipulated to get what he wanted.

She should really stop trying to help everyone; not everyone is redeemable.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean weren't the first to arrive at the cabin. Police, Crime Scene Investigators, Medical Professionals and Animal Control busied themselves. Dean groaned inwardly at the latter, whilst Sam wondered how not even one person in this town knew of the vampire's existence. Sometimes he's amazed at human's capability to be so oblivious at the obvious. Then he thought, maybe they're choosing to deny it. If that were the case, the irony would bite him in the back.<p>

Sometimes he forgets how he is very much human. His humanity was something he so desperately clung on during those dark times; it was something he thought he had completely lost.

There was a phase in his life where he hurt people and enjoyed it. It was around the time when he had reached breaking point- his brother was rotting in hell, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He became the very monsters he'd slain. He felt thrilled as their screams drowned all else-the pompous, arrogant black-eyed bastards who used humans and made them suffer all for their entertainment. His brother may have been gone, but he was to carry on.

He hunted the demons and drained them dry, not caring of the human vessel they were using. One human life lost to save the many, was the understanding he'd go by. He got the energy from the blood; the more he drank, the more demons he gets to obliterate, and so on.

All had their demons… his was this.

His thirst for the blood, and hunger for power ruled his life. He let himself get enslaved by revenge, not caring what his brother might think; his focus was avenging his death.

Despite what had happened, Sam Winchester _believed_ he was still human. His brother rose back to life and he chose to give up the Demon blood. He lost his powers along with it, but he thought it was worth it.

He now preyed upon a different monster, this time with less guilt. It was not fuelled by revenge, but a strong desire to protect the innocent. _Or so he'd like to believe._


	4. Chapter 3

****hey guys!:) first of all, thanks for all the comments, follows and favourites. They're greatly appreciated. Secondly, i got a review from an anon stating how my bonnie was out of character (OOC), and i should just remove her from the story... well, i don't really know what to say anon, except that bonnie plays a (sorta) major role in this story so taking her out of it isn't really an option.

As to her OOC-ness... what do you think, guys? is my bonnie slightly, very or not-at-all OOC?

ps. sorry for the major delay in updating! got really (really) caught up in the hunger games craze (heeheee)

pps. quite a short one, but i hope you enjoy:) and as always, reviews, favourites and follows are my crack. they're amazing motivators. ;)

**Chapter 3**

Sam quickly surveyed the victim's remains. Him and his brother agreed to split up; Dean went to find the missing teenagers whilst Sam stayed in the cabin. His eyes travelled from the victim's grey, lifeless eyes down to his stout neck. Half of it had been raggedly torn exposing what was left of his throat.

Sam had never dreamed of feeding on humans- he was not that much of a hypocrite- he learnt to prey on predators. But as any addictions, his had its triggers. The blood glistening against the light emitted from the oil lamps and the sweet smell of iron similar in every creatures blood very nearly pushed him over the edge.

'Are you alright?' One of the investigators asked, approaching him.

He struggled to keep in control, but managed to say, 'Yeah, nasty business, huh?'

'You get used to it. New around here?' He asked, in a friendly manner.

'Yeah. John Smith, FBI.' Sam showed his badge, put it back inside his jacket pocket and extended his hand.

The man, who he later found out to be called Marcus White, was very chatty. Sam tried dropping non-verbal cues of stopping the conversation, but he didn't seem to get it. He carried on talking about his work, his family, and how he had to visit his aunt Danica in the hospital.

'Wait.' Sam interrupted, 'Do you mean Danica, the waitress from that Diner in town?'

'Actually, yes.' Replied Marcus, in a matter of fact tone. 'You should visit her with me.'

Sam groaned inwardly at the thought. 'You know what, I gotta stay here and survey the place some more… maybe you could give me the hospital and her room number?'

'Of course, here, I'll write it down for ya.' He scribbled the hospital name, its address and which room Danica was, gave it to Sam and glanced down his wrist watch; it read 7:10, 'Visiting hours is 10AM till 8PM, they're very strict about this, so if you wanna visit, you may wanna keep that in mind.

'Sure.' Sam smiled awkwardly and shook his hand again as they bid their farewells, 'Thanks, man.'

* * *

><p>The hustling of the crime scene was waning down as the coroner carted away the cabin head's body. Only three people remain, including him; he guessed it was one of the two. He glanced the couple's direction. A policeman was interviewing the receptionist. They were sat in the farthest end of the room. Sam cautiously approached them, arming himself with a knife.<p>

It was so sudden. He couldn't have done anything to stop it. The vampire had twisted the policeman's head, ending his life. With great speed, the vampire ran up to him, his fangs bare, looking ready to attack.

It was no luck though, that Sam managed to slice off his head, on one swift motion. He had encountered vampires a lot of times, but he couldn't help but think how easy this kill was.

Sam looked at the vampire's headless body. Blood poured out of it extraneously; his eyes reflected that of hunger as he subconsciously licked his lower lip. He clenched his fists, his nails digging to his palms, holding his breath as he dragged the body towards the woods.

He's always insisted on Dean to deal with the vampire remains. His brother knew he had fed on Demon Blood before, but he didn't know of his latest venture. It had been weeks since he had vampire blood in his system, so he thought maybe he was 'recovering'.

How wrong he was. He stared at his blood-drenched blade, slowly bringing it to his face. He inhaled the familiar scent, whetting his hunger more.

'Just… this once.' He whispered to himself. 'Just this…'

He gave in. He licked his blade clean, before spitting all of it out. This was no vampire blood. It was an odd sort of mix between what he had been craving for and something else, something extremely revolting.

Sam didn't know whether he should be feeling relieved or annoyed.

'Hello, brother.' Dean emerged from the forest. His demeanour seemed odd, he walked in a relaxed pace and an air of nonchalance seemed to surround him.

'He must be drunk.' Sam thought, quickly wiping his lips.

'Partying with the teenagers?' Sam scoffed, throwing the lighter into the body. 'Don't you think it's a bit… Don't you think you're a bit, you know, too old?'

'Never too old, Sam.' Dean replied, with an uncharacteristic smile.

* * *

><p>'So you've finally spoken to your grandfather,' said Caroline thoughtfully.<p>

'Turns out he wasn't missing after all.' Bonnie said her voice filled with sadness.

Caroline knew this feeling too well; in fact, she had been in the same position not too long ago. So she gave her friend what she needs most right this moment. Bonnie leaned on Caroline, as the blonde vampire held her arms out embracing her. She kept quiet, patting her friends back as she felt tears drop on her arm.

They stayed like that for a while. Her thoughts ran away as she pondered about much of a useless friend she is- worrying about being slightly attracted to an evil hybrid, whilst her friend just found out her grandfather has passed. She also thought about her future. Being a vampire meant she will remain ageless, immortal.

How many lifetimes will she get to live? How many will she see perish before her…

'Care?' Bonnie said as she got up.

'Hey Bon, You sure you're alright?'

'Yeah, thanks Care, I know you've-'

The phone shifted slightly against the wooden floor, the sounds of vibration emitting a sense of urgency. Bonnie looked at her friend and said, 'It's Elena,' as if to say, 'duty calls' whilst she answered the phone.

'Hey Lena'

Before Elena could say anything, Caroline has grabbed the device from Bonnie's hand, and quickly said, 'Elena, Bonnie needs to rest. We'll tell you details later. If you need something, I'll just have to make do.' She could hear Bonnie trying to assure she's fine, but Caroline stood firm.

On the other line, Elena grew silent. Caroline could imagine her friend giving the elder Salvatore evil glares for the witty remarks he was about to make.

'Of course, Care.' She heard her friend say, 'I'll be there in five.'

* * *

><p>'Elena,' Damon protested.<p>

'No Damon, Bonnie's not gonna do it tonight.' Elena replied.

'We're playing a whole different game here-' Damon paused, and turned to his younger brother, his voice could be mistaken for sarcasm. 'Be the voice of reason, bro.'

'He's right, Lena.' Stefan looked earnest, 'what we just found out changes everything. We need to act before Klaus finds out.'

'No.' she replied, her voice hard. 'We've used Bonnie enough. She helps because she wants to, it only hurts her but she still does. Caroline said she needs her rest, and she'll have it.'

* * *

><p>Sam looked at his brother curiously. He's been acting like he was not himself the past two days. When they visited Danica, the waitress, he acted as though he was so certain they would not get any information and didn't even bother asking her questions. Sam, on the other hand, asked her the usual (cold spots, sulphur) and sure enough he didn't get any; She didn't even look like she recognised them.<p>

'Anything you want to say, Sam? Said his brother, eyes still on the road. They have been driving almost twenty-four hours, routinely switching drivers so the other could grab a sleep.

'Er, yeah actually, I thought about installing the iPod dock when we get there' he lied, trying to test a theory, 'you agreed, remember?'

'Yeah, sure-' Before he could continue, Sam had grabbed his gun and pointed it on his brother's head.

'Where's my brother?'

****Forty-eight hours ago****

Klaus waits in the shadows as a tall man approaches. He saw him gasp at the five bodies lying scattered on the forest grounds- so young, so fresh. The man was now more cautious. He could hear his heart beat faster, adrenaline kicking.

He was not going to make this hard for the man, he decided, as he emerged out of the shadows.

'Hello, Dean Winchester.' Klaus called out, as he raised one of his hands in the air. The action beckoned two witches to appear behind him. Both ladies adorned long black robes and hoods that hid their faces.

In unison, the witches raised both their arms towards Dean Winchester, who was now walking towards them shooting his gun at one of the witches. The witch chanted an incantation that made his gun feel like it was on fire; he had no choice but to let go of it. He now drew a foot long blade and looked more persistent.

Dean Winchester had been on the brink of life and death so many times and never has he backed out. He died once, but he died fighting. And that was what he was gonna do. Tactics ran through his head, as he tried to figure out what could their weaknesses be.

'Who are you?' he said, menace in his voice.

'You don't need to know that, my friend.' He grinned.

Dean's plans, whatever they may have been, did not have the chance to come to fruition. He halted, held his chest as he attempted to gain control of his body, but they were much more powerful than he is. He collapsed to the ground, motionless.

****NOW****

'Shoot me and your brother dies, I come back to my body, find you and kill you.' The man in Dean's body mused.

'What are you?' Sam asked, mentally eliminating all the monsters that had the capabilities to execute this.

'Keep guessing mate, although I'm a bit offended you didn't even ask for my name,' he said with mock sincerity.

Sam could only look at him, mentally cursing himself. He shouldn't have ignored his paranoia after all.

The man spoke again, and with a smile that didn't reach his eyes he introduced himself, 'I'm Klaus. I'm a vampire-werewolf hybrid- first of my kind. And I require your assistance.'

Sam remembered the revolting taste of the vampire's blood and Klaus' next statement confirmed his suspicions, 'It's good that you don't have the taste for my kind's blood… that would've made our arrangements extremely difficult.'

What Sam and Dean were tracking was not a vampire, but was in fact a hybrid. But that is the least of his concerns. His brother is held hostage, he has to save him, 'What do you want?' he finally said.

Klaus only looked at him. It was very disturbing seeing his brother's eyes look at him this way. The green eyes of the bearer that became almost like a father figure to him were lost in a pool of cold, heartless, almost psychotic state.

'Too eager, Sammy.' Klaus said, swerving the car into the side of the road. 'Let's have lunch.'


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Pleasant evening.' The hybrid greeted, clearly enjoying the shock in Sam's face. 'I trust you've enjoyed dinner?' He has finally decided to show him his true form.

'Yes,' Sam replied, quickly calculating his possible moves, mentally checking the weapons he had on him. Damn. All he had was his knife. His gun was underneath his pillow. _No matter_, he thought. He'll figure something out.

Sam Winchester had been to hell and back, fought off all kinds of monsters all his life. His own father honed him to deal with these things. Whilst other children played with plastic guns, he was out in the forest holding the real deal, training to fire with precision.

This was his living.

He has been waiting for the moment when the hybrid stopped holding his brother's body captive. He knows far too much, and he wonders if Dean is conscious underneath it all. He wouldn't be able to explain his strange addiction to him. But nevertheless, he still had to save him. He was his brother and he would give his life for him. He knew Dean wouldn't understand, but will eventually forgive him. How, he could only guess.

He pushed that thought behind, as he looked at the predicament in front of him. Logic says torture the damned man for his brother's whereabouts but there was no saying how long before his minions find out, nor did he know how long he planned to stay in his own god-forsaken body.

He decided to go with his instincts instead…

Kill now. Find Dean later.

First thing's first. He needed to distract him, and he knew exactly how.

'So…' he began, acting as casual as he could, 'what do I owe the pleasure?'

..

The hybrid smirked; he didn't know whether he liked this hunter or not.

Once, not long after taking his brother's form he had kept him indoors, closely guarded by his hybrids whilst he went out to take care of some business. When he came back, three heads laid on the floor separated from their bodies.

Klaus took pride in his hybrids. They were his creation, his line. They took after him… or so he thought. Luckily, he took the necessary precautions of having a witch put up wards around the younger Winchester's room.

Needless to say, he was enraged.

So enraged that he almost blew off his plans. But alas, he has walked this Earth too long to be played at by him. And so, he did the unexpected and let him walk free. He knew he had the upper hand as long as he had his Dean Winchester, little Sammy would follow.

Oh, the irony.

They have been on the road for seven days, and each time Sam Winchester was close behind, trailing his pack. He had acquired a car of his own, a black Ford, sometime around the third day, and he had the tenacity to tell him to take care of the car he's driving, obviously hitting a nerve when he called it a sorry excuse of a vehicle.

The hunter reminded him a little of Stefan. Only of course, he fed on the predators themselves and he didn't keep a list of all his preys. But he gathered he didn't need to, the hunter had a good memory. He reckons he remembered each and every kill.

On the eighth day, Klaus saw the hunter in the forest by chance. He brought his _dinner_ there, a red headed woman she found at the local pub. As he drained her dry, he heard guttural noises not far away. He initially wondered if it was his hybrids, because if so, then they'd have been disobeying a direct order; He's told them to go back to Mystic Falls, with his twin witches. Turns out, it wasn't his hybrids and little Sammy had the same idea of eating out.

_The hunter had the vampire pinned down on the forest floor, as he fed from its slit wrists. _

'_Interesting,' he mused, slowly walking towards him and his prey. The hunter's head quickly turned at his direction, shame and guilt clear in his eyes. 'Oh, don't mind me. By all means,' he said, gesturing him to continue. _

After that occasion, Sam Winchester chose to become civil with him. And so did he, but he was still wary. One shouldn't trust another too quickly.

And he still didn't.

Today marked his second week in Dean Winchester's body, which meant he had to go back to his own flesh before some side effects start appearing.

Klaus also decided it's only right he tells Sam Winchester of his plans in his true form. An Alpha never hides from anyone.

..

'Ah, yes of course. Straight to business!' the hybrid exclaimed, but made no indication of carrying on. He was pacing up and down, before he finally stopped to look at the books in his desk, smugly grinning as he held one up in the air. It was leather bound and looked like it was decades old. Sam had only started reading the book; it had been a collection of first hand accounts with vampires in the 19th century. The hybrid flipped through its delicate pages, before stopping at a hand drawn portrait of a man in his late teens, his hair slicked to the back, dark the victim's description of the vampire. 'Interesting choice of books, Sam…' he said, as he looked up to face him, 'I remember making this with a dear old friend, vampires became some sort of a fascination, people were going on about all these sightings, it was pathetic really, so my friend and I decided to do something… creative about it.'

'You sick bastard.' Sam hissed, realising what the hybrid and this friend of his had done. 'You killed people, made sure one lived to witness to tell the tale.'

'Not quite, but almost! It was all my friend's idea, I was merely a spectator; it was quite a show. He was quite something, my old friend.' He said, sounding nostalgic. '

_This is it. His chance!_

_No_, is instincts hybrid's still very much guarded. His knife would be too slow to attack with. He needed his gun.

'He's still alive?' he asked, purposely walking towards his gun.

'Oh, very much so.' he replied. 'Not quite the same, though.'

'So he's not going around having murder sprees now, is he?' _Nearly there, _he thought, reaching for his white pistol.

'And since we're being civil and all, let me tell you ahead before you try anything…'

Sam shot a bullet to his head, when he least expected it. Klaus had been mulling over some girl named Caroline and her friends who tried killing him again and again, and never succeeded, when Five silver covered wooden bullets, drenched in dead man's blood pierced through the middle of the hybrid's forehead, a stake pierced through his heart coated with vervain. The hybrid grew pale, grey veins snaked through his skin as he limply fell to the floor. Sam was not taking chances though; he dragged Klaus' lifeless body through the fire exit and into the forest with a metre long machete in hand.

This was his job.

He killed monsters that killed the innocent.

This was his life.

He beheaded the hybrid and commenced on burning his body for good measure. Flames danced around the hybrid's body, consuming it whole.

..

Sam hurried towards the Impala desperately hoping his brother is in there. He had searched the room Klaus had been staying and found nothing. Unless… the hybrid sent him to Mystic Falls.

_Oh, God no. _he thought, as he unlocked the trunk of the Impala.

Gone were the usual weaponry. In the trunk laid his brother, gagged, bound and drenched in blood.

'Dean!' he cried, scanning his brother's wounds.

'Oh, Fuck.'

A puncture in the head and in the chest. An incision on the right side of his neck. His skin slowly reddening…

It was all Klaus' wounds, slowly manifesting themselves to his brother.

He swore again.

* * *

><p>an. review please? that might inspire me to update quickly;)

and also, i'm confirming a sam/caroline/klaus triangle is happening in my if only human alternate universe. i love klaroline too much to leave it be. :D


	6. Chapter 5

quite short, but it's been so long since my last update so here ya go:)

Chapter 5

Sam Winchester had once witnessed his brother death again and again… and again. Everyday for weeks he lived the very same day starting with Dean, alive and kicking singing to Asia, and ending with Dean's demise. Always with his demise… It had been a cruel joke. He felt helpless, but Sam never gave up. And he never will. He will go through great lengths to save his brother, even if it meant the death of another.

His brother now lay at the backseat of the Impala, still unconscious. Lesser blood is coming out of his throat; his skin re-establishing into its normal condition.

He knew Dean would not be happy, but it was the only way. He didn't have much time. He had to save his brother. He had no choice, it was the only way.

***Five hours ago***

Everything was going too fast. Sam's body seemed to move on its own, as his mind tried rationalising what he was doing. He had moved his brother out of the trunk of the Impala into the backseat, wrapping a tie around his wounded neck, putting pressure into it in the hope of reducing blood loss, although this was to no avail. If this lasts any longer, he would witness his brother's death yet again and this time would be the last.

He can't let that happen.

It was very likely that his brother was cursed by a witch; bonded in some way with Klaus so that he receives the insults that are inflicted to the hybrid. He does not have access to a witch to reverse the spell. He tried praying to the only angel he knew would help; it was for nought. Striking a deal with a demon is not really on the deck. So, that leaves him with one choice…

He pulled over. Gripping his silver knife tightly, like it was his brother's lifeline, he slit his palm open. He tilted his brother's head so his mouth was open and fed him his blood.

…

It's strange having consecutive uneventful days in Mystic Falls, Caroline thought. It's making her paranoid. She was scared that it might be the calm before the storm. But ever the optimist, (or rather, an opportunist) she busied herself with things she had to push back because of their Scooby gang missions. Things like the all important shoe shopping, clothes shopping, shopping in general… and of course, bonding with friends. She has been spending most of her time with Bonnie, she can't help but feel for her, but she's better. Witch voodoo wise, she's not being plagued with weird dreams, which is good. Because hot guy or not, that's just creepy. Then again, she reasoned, maybe no weird dreams is bad!

'Dreams are some sort of premonition, right?' she explained, 'At least with the weird dreams we have some sort of idea of what's gonna go down, where as, with no dreams we're blind.'

'Care, I love you, but you're just being neurotic,' her friend chastised. 'Stop over thinking things!'

'I know!' she said, exasperated. 'I can't help it, I just have this weird feeling something big is gonna happen… it's been too quiet.'

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her friend, they really weren't kidding when they said vampires had heightened emotions. 'Stop panicking, Caroline.'

'I think I'm spending way too much with you, Bon.'

'Uh-huh.'

'Maybe all these witchy stuff is contagious.'

'If it is, and you're in transition to be a witch, then I fear for mankind.'

They both laughed, as Caroline hurled a pillow at her friend, savouring the peaceful moments they have hoping it will last… just a little bit longer.

…


	7. Chapter 6

The moon rose high and bright against the dark sky as he drove down the seemingly endless road. A full moon was rarely a good sign. He was reminded of Madison, a werewolf him and Dean met. A woman he opened his heart to. She became a slave of the moon and became a murderer unbeknownst to herself. Under the wolf's curse, she didn't have any control over her actions. She ran with her emotions, her heightened anger drove her over the edge and in the morning, she'd forget all about it.

Control.

Sam wondered if he still had it. Of course he had, a voice boomed in his mind. Another disagreed. Sam had been drinking more of the juice, he knew he had, considering it now completed half of his entire fluid intake. But he _chose_ to do so. Slowly increasing his intake during the weeks he had trailed Klaus, as the blood made him stronger, faster and more alert. It was like his personal energy drink… not unlike coffee. More like Dean is like with his booze… or his pie.

Oh God, he thought. How will he explain this to his brother? He was not prepared to stop drinking it, not when there was a hybrid pack none too eager to off their heads. Plus, it saved his life! If not for the diluted vampire blood in his system, Dean would be long dead. Although it was not on his plans to tell him that, he could just imagine the self-destruction Dean would get to. His brother became a vampire once. And just like Madison, he intended on ending his life.

Self Sacrifice.

He was reminded of that one point of his life when he lived for demon blood. He was no Saint, nor was Dean. But was it really wrong of him to cling on to dear life, run away and be a monster than end it just like that? He managed to overcome it, with the help of his brother. There was nothing to overcome this time. He was in full control. He only hoped Dean would at least listen.

Please, please don't let this be another pink elephant to be pushed in the furthest corner of the room, he thought.

He was woken up from his musings the moment he passed by the sign that welcomed him to the town that he hoped, would bear all the answers.

* * *

><p>'Say what?' Caroline's drunken slur erupted.<p>

'Oh Come on, Caroline, it was just another way to contact him!' her friend replied, sounding a little defensively.

'I don't know Bonnie, I think I agree with Caroline on this one' Elena chirped, sipping her drink before saying, 'sleeping with a paper full of his name that you dutifully handwrote, under your pillow...'

'Exactly!' Caroline shouted.

'Oh my gosh, you guys, it's just a spell!' Bonnie said.

'Yeah right.'

'Pretty juicy spell, don't you think?' Caroline chimed, winking exaggeratedly at her friends. 'I mean, dreaming about each other… now they're-'

'Hold it!' Bonnie cut her off, 'It's not like that at all! It was part of a spell; I needed to contact him. The only thing I had of him was his name and his face.' She continued amidst Elena and Caroline's giggles, 'I wrote his name down, and concentrate my thoughts on telling him to come here. And I felt some sort of magical force touch me.' Both girls were now on the floor, squealing, fanning themselves with their hands.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, 'Oh my god. It wasn't like that! It's the witch!'

'A threeso-' Caroline gasped over dramatically, 'I knew you there was a naughty vixen only waiting to unravel amidst this whole…' she flapped her arms around, unable to find word.

'Shut that trap, Care, before I do any real damage,' Bonnie downed a shot, 'Now, this lady, I can't really say she's a witch because she didn't have that sort of pull. I don't know how to explain it, she didn't have the magic otherwise she'd have felt me, but she was magical in the sense that I was able to penetrate her mind…'

'Stop it with the innuendo, please!' Caroline begged.

'Here's to the joys of singledom!' Elena poured tequila on their shot glasses and raised hers up in the air, 'To all the douchebags who says they love you, turns into some heartless megalomaniac, leaves you, comes back to being his lovely gorgeous self but won't talk about it!'

Woah. The atmosphere just went for a nosedive. Her friend had always been a lightweight. Give her a few shots and she's the same happy, bubbly cheerleader of yesteryear, a few more and she's drunken sailor ready to pour her hearts out to those willing (or not) to listen… One shot away from a classy pass-out.

As much as she appreciated her friend finally opening up, this was a conversation for the sober. She looked over to Bonnie who just downed her shot, and was now looking awkwardly between her and their wasted friend. Trying to salvage the happy sleepover, she exclaimed, 'A Squib!'

'A what?' Bonnie and Elena turned to her, confused.

'A squib!' she repeated. Well clearly her friends needed more explaining, 'you know, for a witch you don't know much of your history.'

'Excuse me?' She couldn't sound offended even if she tried, the alcohol was making her friend so giddy she wouldn't care what ever profanity she called her.

'Come on! She's from a magical background but doesn't have magic! A squib!'

Elena lighted up. 'Ah! Harry Potter!'

'Ugh, Muggles!' she scoffed.

The good atmosphere was back again. The Boy-who-lived saves the day, she inwardly giggled.

* * *

><p>It was all too simple in his mind. Keep his brother breathing, take him to Mystic Falls, witch sorts it all out.<p>

Now that he's in town, in a cheap motel, he mentally kicked himself wondering how he survived twenty odd years of hunting with this stupidity. He chanced a glance at his brother, now breathing rapid and shallowly. All the wounds are starting to manifest in him yet again. He hadn't replenished himself yet so he can't give him his blood again. He could find a vampire around town, but he doubts that would be any easy. If only he could ask the sheriff, wouldn't that be grand?

He had no name, no face. It's not like he can summon her. A hot witch, well if he was going by Dean's standards… He ran a hand through his hair.

'Damn it all,' he muttered, as he browsed through the phone booth. What was he thinking even picking this up? A Witch advertising herself; almost as good as asking the sheriff! He shrugged. He needed a local archive… the library would be closed; his laptop was back in the motel.

He got his phone, and dialled the other person he needed some serious explaining to. He paused as the receiver picked up.

'Hello?'

'Hey, Bobby.'

'Sam, glad to hear from ya. How's it going?' Clearly, Bobby was also ignoring the humongous pink Elephant.

'Look-'

'What do you need, Sam?' he said, clearly not ready to talk about it yet.

'I'm sorry, Bobby. I know he meant so much-'

'What do you need, Sam?' he repeated, his voice slightly edgier.

Sam sighed, 'I was just wondering if you know the witches living in a town called Mystic Falls?'

Silence filled the line. 'Bobby?' he asked, wondering if he was still there.

'Still here, Sam,' was his reply, followed by, 'The Bennetts.'

'_The _Bennetts?' Sam echoed. He had heard stories about them, and if half of them were true… his brother would be alive and kicking, asking for pies the second he finds that Bennett witch.

'What's this about, boy?' Bobby asked, sounding worried, 'I know the Bennetts, Sam. They don't meddle with dark magic, they mind their own business but put one foot wrong and you're dead. You don't want to mess with them, boy.'

'No, god no,' he reassured him, 'I just… I'll be careful.'

'You better be.'

'Yes, I will.' He inhaled sharply before saying, 'Thanks, Bobby.'

'Take care, Sammy.'

He pressed the red button to end the call before throwing the phone into the bed. There it was again. A familiar tightening pooled around his chest… when all of this is done, he will find time to talk to Bobby. He needed to explain his side, to make sure there weren't any misunderstandings. God knows where misunderstandings can lead.

He picked up the phone book again, this time with a clearer idea of what he was looking for.

'Bennett… Bennett… Bennett… ah! Here we go, Sheila Bennett.'

He dialled the number, pacing around the room with the phone receiver locked between his shoulder and his head. He was in the middle of reloading bullets in his pistol when a voice said, 'Hey! You've reached Bonnie Bennett; I'm not at home at the moment. Please leave your message along with your contact details and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Have a nice day!'

Sam did as the voice instructed, dropped the phone and sighed.

Dead End, yet again.

He looked at the phone blankly. It was an off-white corded telephone, covered in scratches and looked like it had served its time. All the motels around America seemed to have the same one. He then glanced at the motel leaflet that stood next to it; a bright idea popped into his head.

Why hadn't he thought about it? At least it came to him now, he thought as he brought out his blackberry and started typing Bonnie Bennett.

A list of hits came up, and he narrowed it down with the words 'Mystic Falls'.

'Yes.' He quietly cheered, quickly scanning the 'hot witch' his brother told him about. She was with two other girls in the picture: one blonde and the other raven haired, they all seemed to be having the time of their lives. He sighed, as he scrolled down into her profile. She seemed to have recently updated her status.

Again, he asked himself why he hadn't thought about this earlier. The status consisted of who she was with: Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes; where she was: Caroline Forbes' house; and what they were doing: getting drunk.

A little more researching and he found the Forbes' address; turns out his instincts weren't as bad he thought, Caroline Forbes was the sheriff's daughter. He toyed with the idea of posing as an FBI agent, but ditched it. He was willing to bet on anything that the sheriff wasn't home, and Bonnie Bennett would be more accepting of him if her were honest.

He quickly got ready, laid Dean in the backseat of the Impala and set out to Caroline Forbes' house.

* * *

><p>AN: I would've updated sooner but my genius-ness acted up a bit... I wrote around 500 words the other day, only to realise I hadn't saved it. hehe. But truth be told, that draft wasn't very good anyway. I think I'm happier with this one, I hope you are too:D

reviews, follows etc. are very much appreciated

-nikki


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Caroline's head was throbbing. The bright light seeping through the curtains of her lounge was offensive against her eyelids. She curled her body further and buried her face in the sofa. She was not ready for morning. Despite better judgement, they ended up having heart-to-hearts on their second bottle of tequila. So now, Elena too, knows about this sexual tension that she has going on with Klaus. That is, if her friend remembers it, or even registered her confession. Whilst she was fessing up, Elena and Bonnie were also simultaneously ranting about their respective lives… all the slurs and incoherence probably did not help.

Despite all, she was glad that they had this bonding time. It's good to feel normal once in a while. Doing normal teenage stuff like getting drunk when her parents are away and trying not to get caught whilst doing so. That thought was her cue to man up, and maybe start clearing up before her mother comes back. But before anything else she's gonna need one thing…

Blood.

Elena and Bonnie were both still zonked out on each of the sofas, still oblivious to the aftereffects of their poison. If she was feeling this horrible even with her vampire abilities, goodness knew what they'd feel like when they wake up.

Caroline threw a quick glance at the window, expecting to see the dreaded sunshine only to be faced with darkness of the night. One look at the wall clock and she's realised that it was only 2:25AM. Damn, she thought, she could have slept some more! Curious as to where that bright light was from, she drew closer to the windows and sneaked a peak. Nada. She attuned her vampire ears to finer noise… a sigh, a grunt, footsteps… getting louder and louder… then silence.

She closed her eyes trying to concentrate a bit more, when three knocks that sounded more like an explosion erupted. Instinctively, she held her head to cover her ears but that proved useless against the man's shouting.

Sam drove down Caroline Forbes' house and parked about a block away from it. He tried to push behind the feeling forming at the pit of his stomach that was saying everything was going _too_ well. That he shouldn't be very hopeful. Or maybe the hybrid's minions are following him, ready to attack when he least expects it.

There's that paranoia again. He sighed as he helped Dean out of the Impala. His brother grunted in pain. Being half-dragged by the waist up probably did not help his cause. Sam noticed some wounds opening up again, so he trotted a bit more carefully now.

He knocked impatiently at the white wooden door, ignoring discretion all together. Hybrids or nosy neighbours be damned.

Sam waited fervently as he heard cautious footsteps behind the door. He tried not to look too dangerous and went for the face Dean called the 'puppy dogs'. He never noticed it, but apparently it comes out when he becomes empathetic towards people. He wondered how long it had been since then. He could only hope he didn't look like a bloody caricature.

Dean winced beside him, incoherently mumbling.

'Dean!' he said, 'just hang in there, ok. You're going to be fine.'

He repeated it once again, much softer than before, more to himself than anyone.

It seemed fate was on his side tonight, as that very moment the door that held his brother's life opened, revealing the witch's blonde friend. Caroline Forbes' photo did not do her justice, and if not for his dying brother he'd probably be trying (and failing) to strike up a conversation.

'Hello?' she'd said. His usually efficient brain apparently decided to have a break. 'Can I help you?'

'Yes, actually.' He replied, shaking out of his reverie. 'Hi, I'm Sam Winchester. My brother here is dying. I need your friend, Bonnie Bennett's help.'

She was taking it better than he imagined. She looked back and forth at the brothers, worry evident in her face at the sight of Dean. There was worry and something else; it disappeared at quickly as it appeared. Now her face looked like she was solving a very challenging puzzle.

'Winchester…' she mumbled, 'Did you say you're name was Sam Winchester?'

He nodded.

'He doesn't happen to be Dean Winchester, does he?'

It was his turn to look puzzled as he nodded yet again. A small smile appeared on her face as she invited him and his brother inside.

Caroline showed them to her lounge, where the evidence of their sleepover still remains. She unabashedly shook bother her friends to wake up, excitedly saying 'Dean Winchester is here! It worked!'

Confusion, and -judging by the amount of empty bottles of tequila lying around,- hangover marred their faces. Caroline gave an apologetic smile as she ran out of the room, and returned with two tablets of aspirin and a glass of water.

She not so much as shoved it into her friends' mouths.

Sam almost felt guilty for pushing Bonnie the witch to save his brother. Both girls looked like Death came to visit, cradling their heads as they mumbled their apologies. In contrast, Caroline was bustling with energy. She was cleaning up, offered him beverages… towels for Dean's wounds… Every now and then she would cast a look at Dean's wounds…

It was only then that Sam realised what that something was… he knew it too well.

Hunger.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'So you're saying Klaus, the evil hybrid, possessed your brother to get you to work for him.'

Sam nodded at the brunette girl. The inquisition has been an attempt to fill out the awkward silence that was left by Bonnie and Caroline leaving. The witch had to go home and get her grimoire and Caroline readily volunteered to accompany.

'Doing what?'

'He never said.'

'We tried killing him,' She suddenly said. It was weird hearing this from such an innocent looking lamb, more so when she added, 'a couple of times…'

He has done his fair share of detective work to know there was a story behind this. 'He's a hard one to get rid of.'

Before Elena could respond, a voice boomed from the doorway, 'Ah! At last, Buffy, Slayer of the Fanged ones, you grace us with your presence!' A figure with hands outstretched appeared very swiftly in front of him. If not for his hunting experiences, he'd have been quite intimidated, which he guessed was the main reason for the theatrics. Instead of giving the arrogant monster the satisfaction, Sam stood up, easily towering him and said, 'I've been called more creative names.' The man merely smirked, and readily accepted his extended hand, 'Sam Winchester'.

'Damon Salvatore.' The vampire replied with a nod. 'So where's blondie and witchy?'

'Went to get the grimoire,' Elena replied 'they should be back soon.'

'So I'm taking you have a plan?' Damon looked over at Sam's direction.

Sam didn't know whether to take him seriously, he seemed to put out an air of nonchalance, that reminded him too much of his brother. 'The plan is, save my brother from bleeding to death.'

Damon's gaze fell at Dean's form. 'That reminds me… I have not yet had my lunch.' The vampire's eyes were bloodshot and dark veins throbbed around it. Sam noticed two fangs were turned from his canines. He must have been looking at him thoughtfully as Damon started firing witted remarks of his alleged bent sexuality. Determined to continue his mature streak, he ignored them and promptly asked, 'How old are you?'

A feint shocked expression and an 'excuse me' was his reply.

'How long have you been a vampire?' he asked seriously.

Seeing that Sam had the sense of humour of a bread, Damon replied, 'about a century and a half. What about it?'

Sam nodded thoughtfully, 'Do you know how long the line of your kind-'

'Are you asking how old the oldest vampire is?' Elena finished his question for him.

'Yes and no.' he replied.

'Aren't you supposed to be pro at this?'

'Damon, not helping.' The brunette reprimanded; She got an eye roll and a shrug. 'The oldest are a thousand years old. They're the very first vampires in existence.'

'Huh.' Was all he could say, Sam could feel the gears in brain turn and tick. Surely there was something going on here. What's this, a different breed of vampires?

'Are we seriously going to leave everyone's lives at the hands of this-' he flapped his hands at Sam, as he struggled for the right adjective, 'moose?'

'The incompetent moose can hear you, by the way' he said, dryly. 'Although, can't say I've not heard that one before.'

All impending arguments came to a halt at Dean's increasing deterioration. He was starting to cough blood, and he was growing paler. Grey veins were creeping up around his body, looking like long worms sucking the life out of him. Sam was starting to worry even more, 'Where's your friends?' he asked, sounding more vulnerable that intended.

'I'll give them a call,' she replied.

'No need,' the vampire said, 'they're here.'

Sure enough minutes later Bonnie appeared with a large worn out book in her arms, Caroline following her. Sam had to give the witch credit, although she was struggling to catch her breath, she immediately went to Dean's side.

Caroline on the other hand, reappeared into the lounge with an armful of candles. 'Right non-witches, be useful and light up some candles!' she ordered, handing around matches.

It took awhile but the room was now filled with candles. Bonnie was still kneeling beside Dean studying the spell she had to use. At times, she would ask Sam details of the possession. Others, she would talk to herself, as she familiarised the spell.

Each passing minute Sam grew more anxious. Dean's blood now drenched the couch he's been laid on. Blood flowed excessively out of his injuries and it took a lot in him not to run towards his brother and stop the blood.

'He's gonna be alright,' a wary hand tapped on his back. It was Caroline's, 'Bonnie's really good. Don't worry so much.'

He must have looked so petrified to get that sort of reaction from someone. He released a bout of breath he didn't know he held and felt himself relax slightly at her touch. He knew it was illogical to think so but somehow he believed her, and hope was rekindled somewhere in him. 'I know… my brother won't let go so easily.'

And let go he didn't.

Bonnie was exhausted. She could faintly hear her friends' plea to stop against her voice. She could barely feel blood dripping out of her nose as she concentrated on Dean's waning energy- his soul. It clung on desperately to whatever was keeping him alive. She needed to pull the rest of his energy back. Most of it was in limbo- neither dead nor living- but she needed to do it as quickly as possible, if he were to have his normal self back. She cautiously reached out to it, growing more detached to the _outside_ world. She felt immensely light, like feather floating through the soft blows of the wind.

The pull of his energy grew stronger and stronger... then a sudden burst of inexplicable wave of emotions ran through her.

Grief.

Loss.

Fear

Anger.

Guilt.

And many others she could not understand. But amidst all these, she could also feel undying hope. And determination.

She latched on to those.

Then there was none. Everything was still, and her body felt light again. But instead of a feather, she felt like an empty box, a void full of nothingness.

It was painful for Caroline to see Bonnie being put through that again. She clutched Elena's hand, only mildly aware of her fragility. She was sure her friend wouldn't mind. She was stronger than people usually give her credit for. She could only hope it was the same for their visitors.

Caroline looked over to Sam Winchester, the tall, all muscle figure to her left. He looked strong physically, but his face says otherwise. There was fear. She could only imagine what he must be going through. She has lost someone, but she has never lost him in front of her very eyes, drenched in blood and writhing in pain, unable to do anything to help. Her dad had chosen to die, it had been painful but it was his decision.

His well defined jaw tensed, and she could see his chest heaving up and down in a futile attempt to calm himself down. She wanted to give him comfort but didn't know how. In the end, she made an awkward pat on his back- his wide, toned back- and tried to reassure him. For a moment, she thought he could see him put up mask along with that proverbial wall. But she had been wrong before, and apparently that was the case at this moment as well. As the moment their eyes locked together, she felt herself drown in those worried hazel orbs. And thank goodness he had relaxed for it was all she could do not to embrace him in her arms.

God, she thought. She really needed to stop coddling everyone. Now apparently, her need to comfort people has stretched to strangers. Granted he was hot and his brother was dying in front of them, but still. Boundaries need to be set.

She's snapped out of her musings as she could feel Elena tugging her arm. 'What's up?' she asked.

'Look.' She replied, pointing at their friend. Bonnie was still kneeling next to Dean Winchester, her hands hovering over his body. She, however, stopped the chants letting dead silence fill the room. Her friend had her head arched up, her eyes closed.

'Dean!' Sam shouted. Gasps erupted, as Caroline and Elena simultaneously called for their friend's name.

Bonnie had fallen limply to Dean's bloodied form.

* * *

><p>:) im trying to be a better updater but it's proving to be difficult. thanks for sticking with this story.<p>

all the loves, nikki.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A dozen thoughts ran through Caroline's mind. At the forefront of it all was her best friend. Without thinking twice, she had already ran up to her side and offered her punctured wrist. It would've been the last option for Bonnie, but it was the only thing she could do. Caroline could not see her friend's chest move, nor could she hear the tell tale beat of her heart.

Different could be said for Dean Winchester, his wounds have sealed and his heart beat purposefully strong. For a moment Caroline felt bitterness towards the man, it all changed as she saw his brother kneeling over him, a sigh of relief escaping his lips.

She had looked away when his hazel eyes fell on hers.

Why, she would stress about it later. Now, her friend's life is at stake. Elena was shaking Bonnie unceremoniously on the floor. Caroline's blood was dripping over her friend's face, her previous worry was now escalating into a full-blown panic. Quickly noticing that her wrist had sealed, she bit on to it again. But before she could feed her friend, she was shoved away by strong arms.

She had landed on her bottom about a foot away from Bonnie. Her vampire reflexes has managed her to tackle her assailant seamlessly and almost instantly. Surprised hazel eyes met hers. She could feel Sam Winchester struggling under her form, but her forearm held his neck down quite firmly… any firmer and she would be breaking his neck.

'Stop struggling.' She said, too aware of their position. Any other day and this would've ended differently.

Most likely in the bedroom. She chastised herself, mentally chanting, 'Priorities, Caroline Forbes, priorities.'

'Your friend is dying.'

'I know!' she replied, annoyed at the defensive tone of her voice, 'my blood will heal her.'

'Let me,' he said. She could hear the sincerity in his voice and the steady beat of his heart. 'She's a witch, don't give her your blood.'

She knew it, but she can't have her friend dying on her when she could do something.

In the background, she could hear furniture thrown, fighting and Elena begging it to stop. She looked up to see Damon holding the newly healed Dean Winchester, up by his throat against the wall.

She cursed inwardly, 'Fine. Do what you can' she said to Sam before speeding her way towards the two trouble makers, shouting 'Oh, my god. Damon, stop!' when he did not seem to have heard her, she shouted again, 'Oy, Dumbass! Bonnie just saved his life and you want to kill him?'

In no less than a second, it was her turn to be choked by the older vampire gigolo. 'It was self-defence, Barbie.' As soon as Damon loosened his grip, she was thrown across the room, into her family's antique bookshelf. Glass shards flew everywhere.

Buried in shards and books, Caroline was fuming. Her friend was dying but these ungrateful idiots are causing nothing but chaos, messing up her house and trying to kill each other!

Enough was enough. Time for damage control, she decided.

But as soon as she stood up, all the heaviness in her heart seemed to have been lifted. All she could see was Bonnie, her best friend, coughing and trying to get up.

'Bonnie!'


	11. Chapter 10

This chapter is for you LaLaALa521, thank you for all your reviews:) Extremely short follow-up to chapter 9, but i like it.

**Chapter 10**

In a cheap motel suite near Mystic falls, several severed bodies laid. They were all drained of blood, all victims of one hybrid's rage. Klaus Mikaelson was livid. How dare those bastards play him for a fool? He smirked as he felt Dean Winchesters connection fizzle away. 'Too bad,' he thought 'it would have been more fun to torture before the kill.' But no matter, he will just have to make the other one's torture much exciting.

He dropped the lifeless body on his lap, as it writhed its last breath. Calmly, he strode towards his bed, grabbed his necessities and tried to ignore the growing smell of gas in the air. He left the suite casually and headed towards the reception.

The man at the reception was sickeningly thin man. Klaus could smell the alcohol in his breath, 'no loss then, eh?' he said.

'Sorry, what did you say?' the man asked dumbly.

'I said, it would not be such a loss if you disappeared off of this planet.' He explained.

'What the fu-' Before he could finish whatever profane language he was about to use, Klaus had held his head and started to compel him.

He was to walk to Klaus' suite, and cook his last meal. Klaus was not such a monster as many thought though, as he made sure there were no other families staying in the motel. He smiled; there was his good deed for the day.

He drove off before the man had even climbed the stairs, but after ten minutes of driving he heard the deafening explosion. A quick look at his mirror and he could see the black and grey smoke erupting in the sky.

He should really get this creative more often.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Amidst the darkness that Dean Winchester had grown accustomed to, there would be bright hazy images now and again, mostly of his younger brother.

First it was memories of them hunting together, the pranks, nothing note worthy. Then came the recent events that almost put a wedge in their relationship; the one that he chose to ignore because of his fear of the truth.

Along with those was what he assumed as dreams. Or nightmares.

As a supernatural hunter bred into the lifestyle he had seen his fair share of gore. Horror stories were the past he will tell as bedtime stories to the children he will never have. But the images he saw… he could not handle.

And slowly, he could feel himself disperse. The longer he stayed in this void, the more he questioned his previous actions. Was he right to trust his brother when everything pointed elsewhere? And those images… they were beginning to grow more and more clear.

Sam, his younger brother, Sammy… crouched down next to a figure… face covered in blood.

A face too familiar… the sorts that he killed on a daily basis.

A monster.

They have been here before, and more. He was tired. It never seemed to end. When he thought any could not get any worse, He could see Sam shoving his wrist into his face, feeding him his blood.

_His blood._

God dammit. He was so tired of this life.

But as with each time he has nearly given up, he hears a voice willing him not to. And then memories of him and his brother appears, bright and hazy. All thoughts of giving up are out of the window.

He knew his time was limited.

He clings on to those memories. And the realisation that Sam needed him, now more than ever made his conviction even stronger.

And as if the heavens finally took pity on his fucked up state, a sudden burst of energy, so bright, much brighter than the hazy images filled his void.

Like a lifeline, he reached out to it.

'Dean!'

'Bonnie!'

He had heard people cry.

And there was darkness, yet again. His heart sank, as he felt a heavy weight fall on his chest with a thud. Chaos hummed its way into his ears. He felt thick substance fall into his face, and the familiar coppery smell filled his lungs.

That was when he realised he was no longer in the void, snapping his eyes wide open.

The sudden burst of colours was almost too much for his sight. He was much used to the bright and dark, only the two tones.

He barely noticed the weight being lifted off of him, nor his brother hovering over. All he could focus on was of the two figures, non-caring of the commotion around. He could see the witch in his dreams, a shocked expression on her face, taking to a much older man. All he could see was his back. The man now raised his arms to hug the witch, and she willingly returned it. He had affectionately kissed the top of her head.

The man turned his back to face him, and it was all he could do not to choke in his own saliva. It was Rufus, His familiar brown eyes dug at Dean's. Oh yeah, he thought, this was Rufus Turner's granddaughter.

He eyed Sam warily, now staring at where Rufus and his granddaughter are stood. He could not seem to see them.

Wait. Does that mean she's dead?

'No, you fool.' Rufus had suddenly appeared inches away from him, 'me and my granddaughter here need time to talk, stop that vampire from feeding her.'

Dean looked towards the other side; sure enough there was t a blonde vampire trying to feed the witch her blood. With all the strength he could muster, he grabbed Sam's hand and tried to convey Rufus' demand.

He should've known that this was not going to be an easy task; his brother was now pinned down by the blonde. Sammy looked like he was quite enjoying himself. Well, damn him now.

He tried getting up, but it would seem that his insides were still healing, and his body still felt like jelly.

He looked over at Rufus and the witch for some indication as to how long they want this to play but as usual he was ignored. He tried eavesdropping, and as one would, Rufus gave him the finger along with some remark about manning up and quit being a sissy. All he got was some person called 'Mikael', so much for being useful.

A few power struggles by the vamps and his brother later, and Rufus was already to say goodbye to his granddaughter one last time. He had urged her to go back to her body before he could finally move on.

'Don't give up on your brother, kid. And you better take care of my granddaughter or it will be you that I'll be haunting.'

And with those final words, he finally let the light envelope himself.

…

He could hear coughs, some struggling and a cry of relief.

He looked towards the direction of the noise and made a sigh of relief himself. She was alive, she was fine.

Moments later, he heard the blonde ask his brother, 'What did you do?'

And he almost chuckled at his response, 'Never underestimate CPR.'

Sammy the geek.

So very _human._

Sam was no monster. His brother was still there somewhere, and he will do his everything to bring him back.

His agenda now filled with much purpose yet again.

* * *

><p>the winchesters are my ultimate brotp ok. haha<p> 


	13. Chapter 12: Surprise

**Chapter 12**

Dark smoke filled the man's lungs, his senses sensitive enough to discern the smell of burnt bodies that lingered in the air. 'That bastard,' he smirked, 'getting sloppy.' He had thought he would need another favour from the Winchester boy. The bastard had been elusive before, he had gotten skilled in hiding and running away. Or maybe he had become arrogant… the explosion, the dramatic burning… a spectacle! It almost looked like he wanted to be found! The man huffed at his immaturity.

He would have the element of surprise.

* * *

><p>The sun had already made its way on its peak when Klaus had stopped for a meal. He had enjoyed his cheeseburger and chips, with a dash of blonde B+ on the side at a roadside diner. Suddenly feeling very chivalrous, he compelled the blonde to forget the deed and left her breathing. Although it soon became apparent that chivalry ought to be dead, for a man such as Klaus at least.<p>

The proud, and an inch short of narcissistic man that he is, chivalry was something of a rarity. Deeds were calculated, and everything he does must have some sort of gain for him. He did not what came about with that blonde waitress; leaving meals living was almost as rare the quality.

The blonde broke out of the trance and made her way back into the staff room, wrapping her neckerchief around her dainty neck once again. It was when his mobile phone started vibrating. It was one of his hybrids. Once again, rage filled him. Not only hours ago he had been played for a fool, and now here they are again. Oh the irony. The only time he felt doing a gallant deed, it back fires. Needless to say, not one in the diner remained breathing. Authorities will have a damn good time figuring out how an animal attack happened inside the establishment.

No one plays the hybrid for a fool.

He had phoned his twin witches.

Mystic Falls is in it for a surprise: someone will burn.

* * *

><p>And burn they certainly will.<p>

* * *

><p>'Guys, isn't it too early to be plotting death?' Caroline complained. 'We need to grab more sleep.'<p>

The group had relocated into the Salvatore's after compelling some builders to clean up their mess. It was the older Salvatore's brilliant idea, which earned him a stamp of approval from the older Winchester. Caroline couldn't really complain, she didn't have money to pay them (she had made a mental note to make Damon pay the builders when they're done), she didn't have the energy to explain how her living room came to its state and finally, it was good to have the two stubborn boys something to bond on.

It hadn't been a very breezy start with Damon and Dean. The moment Dean had fully recovered; he immediately grabbed the sharpest object closest to him -a glass shard- and went for the older Salvatore's neck. Lucky for the vampire, his abilities enabled him to dodge the attack in time. Unluckily for him though, he was not able to extract his payback as Bonnie had performed her witch voodoo on him before he could even sink his fangs to Dean.

'He's a vampire!' Dean shouted, pointing at Damon hatefully.

'I know,' Bonnie replied. 'And I know him, you don't need to worry about him. It's Klaus we need to worry about.'

'Should I feel offended?' Damon said casually, 'I feel offended.'

Caroline somehow felt the need to explain herself. The older Winchester looked like he was really out for blood. Yes, she acknowledged she was a monster, but a different kind. 'I only ever killed a person once. And that was when I was newly turned. I regret that. I don't have plans on hurting, let alone killing people. I live on blood bags and animals. Are you still gonna kill me?'

Dean looked at her. She could almost here the gears in his brain shifting and turning, ransacking it for what to reply.

It was not he but his younger brother, Sam that did the apologising albeit prematurely, explaining that hunters hunt 'monsters' and more often than not, monsters equal supernatural. 'We've been doing this all our lives. It's our basic instinct.' He said finally.

'And we're vampires. We hunt. We're predatory creatures. It's our basic instinct.' Damon added, clearly not grasping the situation at hand.

Caroline rolled her eyes and said, 'but we choose not to hurt people, _don't we_, Damon?' she looked at Damon, daring him for a sassy retort before continuing, 'Vampires can compel them to not feel the pain, forget about the experience as if nothing happened and stop before any real damage is done.'

'They can, doesn't mean they will.'

'We're people too,' Caroline sighed, 'I choose to be a veggie vampire. He _didn't._ And some choose to switch their humanity off, let their vampire side take over. Not all are the same kind of monsters, Dean.'

'Fair enough.'

They all agreed to leave it at that.

After that tense morning, Caroline just wanted Damon and Dean to see eye to eye. And they did. Although that seemed to be the last thing they had agreed on. The two constantly bickered, ideas clashing, especially when it comes to the use of Bonnie.

Dean had been adamant in keeping Bonnie safe, making it his first priority. He instantly frowned upon any that suggests otherwise. Damon was getting more and more frustrated, his sarcastic remarks getting more colourful. Contrary to what Elena's drunken tales, Stefan isn't back to his 'lovely gorgeous self,' make that douche-y asshole. He kept making ripper-y suggestions through out the meeting, for the sole purpose of taunting Damon and Dean.

'Look _Dean_,' the younger Salvatore said in mock drama, 'I get it. Bonnie's hot, you want to be her knight in shining armour. But she's a big girl, she can take care of herself. We all want Klaus dead, this is the only option!'

'The "only option" you were suggesting was that she take on two witches more experienced than her, without any backup because you are too scared of this freakin' SOB.' He said, as he walked towards the Ripper only stopping when he was face to face with him. 'I suggest you start getting your hundred year old brains working so we can gunk this mofo down.'

Stefan only smirked.

Damon on the other hand, had started applauding. 'See guys, that's what we need! Fire! Passion!'

The girls rolled their eyes. That binge was haunting them in the middle of the day.

'Guys!' Caroline called out again, 'I don't care what you all are gonna say, we're all out.' She stood up, grabbed both Elena and Bonnie and all but dragged them out to the door.

It all happened so suddenly. The moment she opened the door and stepped outside the house, the scorching hot rays of the sun hit her skin. She let out a high-pitched scream and tried to rush back in to the house, only she couldn't. There was a barrier, like she had to be invited back in. She ran just behind the tree where the shadows could give her temporary shelter.

'Caroline!' she heard her friends scream. She could see them rushing to her aide.

'My ring!' she said in a state of panic, 'my ring is not working! And I can't get in! Oh my god! Tell Stefan and Damon not to come out! Oh my god!' She could see the Winchesters nearing up, 'What happened?' she wasn't sure which one asked. 'It's her ring, it doesn't seem to be working.' She could feel a blanket being draped over her. 'Here,' he said carefully assisting her. It was Sam Winchester, with the gorgeous hazel eyes and the kind smile. 'I'm just gonna put another blanket over your head so you won't get burnt.'

'Ok.' She nodded meekly.

With the blanket eliminating her sight, she was more aware of his presence behind her. He still had his hands on her shoulders so gentle, as if she could break. And it was all she could do not to listen to his heartbeat, steady and strong. She tried focusing her sense to other things.

'Yeah, that's fine.' Dean said.

'Ok. I'm gonna go with you, I'll see if I can figure out what happened to her ring.'

It was Bonnie.

'Our ring's lost its mojo too!'

Damon. Most likely still inside the house, judging by the distance.

'Stay in the house, Damon!' She could just imagine Elena's scolding face.

Moments later, she was being guided inside a car, sat in between Elena and Bonnie.

'Can I take this off now?' she asked. It was getting stuffy in there, and she felt awkward sitting there with blankets all over her.

There was a resounding 'NO.'

'It's still bright out, Care.'

'Where are you taking me? I feel like I'm being kidnapped.'

There were dry chuckles around the car. 'We're going to be living in a motel during our stay here.' Dean said, 'you won't need to be invited, so it's a perfect place. You're welcome to stay.'

* * *

><p>'Home, Sweet, Home!' Dean said, dumping his duffel bag into one of the beds.<p>

Motel rooms were generally alike and this was no different. It was like they were all designed by the same guy, or they had some sort of tick list with the words 'crappy' and 'tacky' in every single item.

'Come in,' Sam ushered the girls awkwardly, trying to be as gentlemanly as possible.

Today has been quite eventful, even for him. And he needed to speak to his brother as soon as they get this sorted out. Dean suddenly appeared very protective over the witch. So he was smitten with her, that didn't mean he'd go soft with his decision-makings. And were they really going to be working with these vamps? They gunked vampires, not work in cahoots with them! But then, the blonde's face came up to his mind, Caroline. She said they don't hurt people… weren't they hunting because monsters kill people? If they didn't, where does that leave them? He inwardly groaned, as he gestured the chair to the girls. He has to stop over thinking things. He and his brother will need to talk, figure out their next step… and maybe finally address the topic they've been ignoring for much too long.

* * *

><p>dundunduuuuuuuun.<p>

shipyou|tumblr


End file.
